McCree has an orgy with all the men in Overwatch
by WinstonXTorbjorn
Summary: McCree is tired of everyones shit, always bullying him on how he cant aim for shit, he gets tired and decides to bang the shimadas and some monkeys. im not including the bots that have no genitalia except genji because he is half human lol.


It was just your average day for Hanzo, chuckling at the thought that both the red team and blue team would hate his hero pick, but that didn't bother him because he knew they would never be within 5 SR points of his own. Hanzo began walking towards the point on defense on the Hollywood map, suddenly he could hear the payload talking shit "have you guys heard if that guy JeSsE MccReE?" Hanzo chuckled, of course he knew who mccree was, he was the hottest cowboy around. Suddenly the car door opened and a figure with a cowboy hat emerged, it was him "yeehaw" he said. Hanzo grew flustered, "w-what are you doing here Jesse?" Hanzo tried to hide his now red face, "oh Hanzo baby you know what time it is lol... :^)" mccree then fling himself on Hanzo, in a tight bear hug, "uhh Jesse..." Hanzo said, "yeah what is it Hanzo?" MccReE said smirking "ih can feel ur dick touching against mine..." Hanzo mumbled. Suddenly the round started and the attackers started to dash towards the point "woah there Hanzo, lets go somewhere less populated" MccReE grabbed hanzo's hand and took him to the buildings behind the giant doorway at point A. "Now we're alone...heheh" MccReE began to tug on hanzos pants, slowly pullin them down. Hanzo was so nervous he could only let out a single mumbled sentence "s-s-scattah mah ass hole Jesse" Hanzo said turning around and revealing his shimada ass cheeks "damn Hanzo did doctor Ziegler build you a nice ass as well?" MccReE joked, Hanzo glared at MccReE "are you implying that you stare at my brother genji's ass?" There was an awkward silence for 10 seconds before MccReE snapped "uh n-NO!" he realized what he just said, "whatever Cowboy just penetrate my ass already" Hanzo spread out his ass cheeks with his hands revealing his cute little brown eye anus. "Awww did he clean it for me?" Mccree thought to himself as he whipped out his 9 1/2 inch long cowboy cock. "Be g-gentle I'm shy..." Hanzo said, MccReE began rubbing his flaccid cock on hanzos ass cheeks, the warmth from his jiggly butt was enough to get the hot cowboy an erect 13 inch penis. "Jesse what are you doi-" suddenly MccReE shoved all 13 inches of homosexual in hanzos shimada anus "uhhh" Hanzo let out a loud moan from being cut off mid sentence, MccReE began thrusting his cock back and forth in hanzos crusty anus, he already felt the urge to cum. Hanzo looked like he was enjoying it as well. Jesse's POV: I slide my cowboy cock inside of him, all 13 inches, as I began tearing at his large asshole I heard him let out a little girly moan, it turned me on even more and I was already on the urge of cumming in his arse, yeehaw. HANZOS POV: he was rubbing his cock on my ass cheek, why was he teasing me, I just wanted him to insert it already, I toughened up and began to let out a sentence, but as I was speaking I could hear him chuckle, but then he shoved it in, I could feel his dick hit my cervix, oh wait I'm not a women... well he began eating my ass out with his cock like the grinch stealing Christmas. NORMAL STORY: MccReE was about to cum, but he needed something to peak his state of arousal, he began spanking Hanzo like he was a little bitch, "o-o-OW!" Hanzo whimpered, "was that too hard?" Jesse said, "no it felt good keep doing it daddy" Hanzo let out, "daddy" mccree thought to himself, that was enough to get him to reach peak, he came into hanzos asshole filling it with thick white liquids, dripping onto the floor. "it's hiiiigh noon" Jesse let out as he slid his dick out and acted like it was his gun, flipping his dick around in a helicopter motion. Hanzo fell to the ground, twitching. Mccree pulled up his pants but something didn't seem right, he was sure he could hear some music from behind the corner, and he was right, it was lucio, he was furiously masturbeting his 2 incher off, "awh shit!" Lucio let out as he made direct Eye contact with mccree, he knew he had just been caught in the act. lucio struggled to pull his pants up while trying to finish beating his cock, "oh no you don't" Jesse let out rolling towards lucio and flashbanging his cock, "Awh shit my dick! oooooah!" Lucio said in pain grabbing hold of his dick, and falling to the floor, "you must be punished now froggy boy" Jesse said letting his pants fall to the ground, lucio couldn't run away his dick and balls were in a stun lock from the flash bang. "So I heard you were fast lucio, let's see if your fast enough for this dick" mccree said as he grabbed hold of lucio's bare face, forcing it on his dick, "AMPH IPH UPH" lucio let out a mumbled loud moan, he gave himself a speed boost on sucking mccree's large dick, the warmth of lucios dick didn't feel nearly as good as hanzos tight little jap anus, but boy was he going fast. "Lucio I'm cumming!" Mccree let out as he began to fan his hammer in lucios mouth. "Awh man, I could do this all Dey!" Lucio let out enthusiastically, with his jaw and dick in pain, falling to the floor in fetal position, Suddenly a large thump could be heard behind him, mccree turned his head, but it was hard because of his low sensitivity, it was Winston "the fuck you doing to our team cowboy!" Winston grew in anger "why are lucio and Hanzo laying on the floor!" Winston then noticed mccrees cock, "uhh wait don't tell me...did you..." mccree chuckled "oh, does the monkey want this cock too?" Mccree let out in a moan. Winston couldn't fix his eyes off the cowboys massive cock, "well I uhhh..." Winston whimpered, he knew what he was getting himself into, mccree slowly walked up towards Winston, dick in hand, "why don't you give it a little rub?" Mccree placed his cock carefully in Winston's large Shrek like hands, winston took off his glasses and delicately placed them on a table to the side "alright but let's make this quick" he was nervous what the cowboy may be plotting, "ayy monkey what's your ultimate at?" "Uhhh 90%..." "perfect" oh no, he knew his only weakness, his primal rage, everyone knew Winston became a real animal when he primal raged. "Uhh I gotta go, the team needs me..." Winston said reaching out to grab his glasses, but they were gone "huh?" He let out jolting his head around the room in nervousness suddenly he looked back at Jesse twirling his glasses around with his robotic arm. "Hey! Give those back!" Winston whimpered, "not until you finish" Jesse said tossing his cowboy hat on the gorillas head. "Oh...fuck" Winston said, he was in anger, he grew into his primal rage, roaring a mighty roar, that would challenge even Shrek, "there's the monkey everyone wants to be sucked off by" Winston grew into confusion "what did he just say?" Suddenly mccree let out a huge smile, grabbing the monkey by his large head and forced it onto his Dic "inhale Dong" he said laughing. Winston was sucking the fuck outta mccrees dick now, but he forgot to use his bubble ability for protection, suddenly mccree slid his massive worm dick outta the monkeys mouth and shoved it in his own monkey penis hole, winston roared in pain, mccree was fucking his pegina, as mccree was about to cum he slid his dick out and used his dick to fan the hammer all over Winston's face "how embarrassing Winston" said in defeat as he fell to the floor, all was going well until one of the enemy team members stumbled into the room, it was soldier:76 "I'm not a young man anymo- what the fuck..." soldier said shocked by the conditions of the room, Jesse turned towards jack Morrison and chuckled, "oh I've always wanted to fuck the lead commander of overwatch" he said swinging his dick in the air, suddenly genji entered the room as well and torbjorn, "mccree what the hell are you doing we're about to loose point A!" Genji said but he noticed the floor, and his brother twitching covered in cowboy cum "uhh mccree what the fuck you've been doing here?" Torbjorn said in anger. Suddenly mccrees dick grew muscular arms in the shape of smaller dicks, you could say mccrees dick looked like dugtrio from Pokémon, a dick for each one of them, mccree chuckled as the three stood there in shock, he began spamming flashbangs at them while walking closer with his now 3 dragon head cock dragging on the floor, "no Jesse please, I'm a midget it won't fit in me!" Torbjorn moaned. Jesse shoved one of his dicks in torbjorns little Ass, his body was so tiny, the tip of his dick came out of his dwarf mouth, penetrating through his whole body, next was soldier 76, he shoved his main cock in the commander to show his cowboy dominance, his dick went deep into his old man ass, as he grunted with pleasure "respect your elders" he could barely let out, finally it was the cyborg ninjas turn, Jesse didn't know exactly how to go about this as he was half robotic, his dick went towards genji and to his amazement, a little compartment opened up in his genitalia area, coming out a robotic dick, genjis dick began swinging around, deflecting his flashbangs, genji got out as the other two were getting raped by Jesse, "huh?" Jesse said in shock, genji began using his dick as nunchucks, blocking his incoming flashbangs, "oh don't think you can get away that easily genji" Jesse chuckled. Mccree grabbed hold of lucios twitching body on the floor, and started swinging him in the air by his dick "Awh that's how ya get tinnitus!" Lucio said in pain, Jesse threw the little Africans body on genji pinning him down, "god dammit lucio!" Genji let out in defeat, Jesse finished fucking soldier and torb, sliding his dick easily out of soldiers Ass, but he couldn't get it out of torbjorn, so he just brought him with. Jesses triple dicks were sliding on the floor with torbjorn deep throating one through his whole body, while approaching genji, "you know what time it is, you have a better ass than your brother...hehe" Jesse said grabbing hold of his robotic dick, genji tried to push lucio off of him, but he was too heavy, "BWAAAHHH!" Genji let out, he was going to get raped, as a last resort he started spamming "I need healing!" In chat, but his mercy didn't even try to go to him. Jesse began sword fighting with genjis dick playfully, than shoved all 3 of his dicks and torbjorn in the younger shimada brothers ASS, creating a tear in the robotic engineering, doctor ziegler created, genji was moaning in pleasure, he could feel mccrees 3 dicks, but mostly torbjorn tearing his ass apart, torbjorn was still fully conscious and with each thrust deeper into genjis ass, the more liquid dry shit would rub on him from the sweat, torbjorn tried screaming for help but it was muffled out by a dick being deep in his mouth. Suddenly the cowboy and ninja could hear in short distance "uppah kut" In a strong African accent. "Oh shit it's doomfist" mccree mumbled to himself, finishing his high noon load all over genjis face, mccree barrel rolled away with torbjorn still attached to his dick, he would wait before pouncing on his prey this time, doomfist punched his way into the room typing in chat "fucking shitters throwing in quick play" as he was typing Jesse got a good view on the golden fisters flat ass. "Oooh would you look at that" he whispered to the Swedish midget lifting his head up, torbjorns face was blue, he had lack of oxygen, "oh shit I killed him" Jesse thought to himself, but he was kinda into fucking dead bodies, he began fucking torbjorns dead corpse in a bush behind doomfist, he looked around hearing moans and grunts, then he turned to the Busch, preparing to fist it he rocket punched right into it, his fist went full up mccrees asshole, "ooohhh" Jesse mccree let out he always wanted to know how doomfists large golden fist felt, he could feel the spikes of the end of his fist peaking in the deepest areas of his anus, "oh shit I'm sorry Jesse" doomfist said trying to pull his large fist out of mccrees Ass, the fist wouldn't come out so doomfist just took it off leaving it in the depths of the hot cowboys arse, "just give it back to me later" doomfist said, Jesse now had the strength of doomfist's fist, 3 dicks, and a dead midget corpse resonating on one of his cocks, he had the power of both god and anime on his side, he then had anal intercourse with doomfist, upon finishing, he didn't have the same peak of arousal he did when fucking everyone else, maybe because he was black. No one else would enter the room, so Jesse did would any other cowboy would do, walk away from the large orgy and walk back to the point like nothing happened, when Jesse made his way back to the first point he saw the rest of the players in the game waiting on the side of the point wondering where everyone else went, everyone stopped and stared at mccree when he entered the scene "Jesse is that you?, what the fuck happened to you?" Replied reaper staring him down "MY HONURHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO TORBJORN!" Reinhardt screeched, torbjorns limp body was just weighing down mccrees dick now, "uh yeah I can't get em off" he chuckled. Genitalrat and road-hog just stared, fixated on the giant fist, halfway sticking out of Jesse's ass, "uhh are you ohkay mate?" Junkrat said looking up and down at the cowboy, "yeah just gimme some laxatives I'll shit it out" the American cowboy responded, roadhog scratched the top of his head while trying to count the amount of dicks mccree Now had, zenyatta could be seen entering the scene, as he just died and respawned, "AAAAHH" a loud scream from zenyatta could be heard, everyone seemed to have the same reaction. But then he flat out said it, "so you guys wanna have an orgy?" Silence filled the area before a short response "the hell, jack never does it with me anymore so I don't see why not" Gabriel Reyes sighed. Soon everyone else decided to join in, taking turns sucking each other off, reinhardt pulled torbjorns corpse off jesses dick and started fucking it, Gabriel got all 3 of mccrees dicks in him, zenyatta, shoved his balls in his own ass shouting "gaze into my brown iris" and junkrat was getting a whole hog up his tiny new Zeleand arse checks, suddenly the timer on the point got into overtime, but it would stay that way until everyone finished "let's let the defenders have it" mccree chuckled. So everyone got off the point, the round finally ended, and the play of the game enrolled, "PLAY OF THE GAME JESSE AS MCCREE" and then everyone got to see why, half of the players in the game went AFK...the end.


End file.
